The Greatest Witch
by Fairy of stories
Summary: SI-fanfiction. A girl is reborned into the Potter Universe and is quite lowkey OP. OCXVarious male characters.


**Chapter 1**

I gotta be honest I have no idea why I ended up as a baby. I try to remember if I had been in an accident before or not but it seems like I have been reincarnated without actually dying. Or maybe I did die and my memory of just sitting at home studying for a medical- Ah, I see. Yes, I can totally see that happening. Yep, that did definitely happen.

It's a pity that my life ended abruptly like that. I hope my parents aren't taking my death too hard. They were such good parents. I will never forget them and my time with them however I need to focus on what's happening now. Have I reincarnated into another time or perhaps even another world!

Expectations die rather quickly when:

1) Your mother takes you outside walking you around to see that you are in some human civilisation during the eighties. I'm way back in time. I'm just glad I didn't end up like the woman in outlander. At least I have flushing toilets in this time.

2) When you have television in your home that have bad qualities.

3) There is no such thing as magic here. This is just plain Earth!

But wait there is an advantage. I will be more advanced in school than any other children and will be called a genius. Yet I do not wish to do that. Things like that can always backfire since humans either envy or are afraid of what's different and I rather not make any foes. I'm like a typical Swede so afraid to start up conflicts. Although I also had the hot-blood of my mother so I wasn't afraid to yell or shout in an heated argument. Mom, I miss you…

My new mother Rosalie wasn't that bad-looking. She had fiery red hair that looked as fake as her green eyes. My father, Jack was god-looking. Brown hair. Sharp eagle eyes and he was tall and muscular. Was it an eight pack I felt on him? Also those blue ocean eyes... I could simply drown in them.

Yes, none of these two parents obviously are my biological parents because my looks have zero resemblance to any of them. Let me spell it out. I AM ASIAN. Meaning I must have been adopted and since I don't want to delve into further history I shall not do that and simply live my life in ignorance.

Ignorance is indeed a bliss.

Everything was happy and joyful. I grew up like a normal child in a yellow two floored house which Rosalie had done wonders with, with her plants. I was a bit smarter than any other children due to me actually having been twenty years old when I died, so having sex, failing miserably etc. I had already gone through them all. Although I was a lot smarter I did not show it. I pretended to be a child because that was a lot easier. I wasn't very popular but I did have a few friends- okay, I had none. The reason was because I wasn't very talkative. I acted like a child to some point but I didn't speak unless I had to. This worried my parents greatly. Thankfully they had to focus on two twins that actually did look like them. I became like the third wheel in the family but that was okay because I understood that children needed more attention. Therefore rather than focusing on my jealousy for those two twins I decided to spend my energy on something better like my dream in my past life.

I had always dreamed about becoming a jewelry designer. I always loved to see someone wear beautiful jewelry and that's what I wanted to do. However my family wanted me to become a doctor. My parents didn't pressure me. They simply brainwashed me into thinking that it was that what I wanted to do. I was such an eager child. Eager to please the people I loved so much that I didn't see that I was slowly killing myself...

Anyway it's all in the past. Let's focus on the future. What's my plan?

1\. Become a world-known jewelry designer.

2\. Become wealthy enough that I can be afford to be a bitch.

3\. Ace all school tests.

4\. ..., well the idea will eventually come.

Then again if I do have plans for the future it will be crushed with one sentence:

"You're a witch, Miss Knight".

And especially when it comes from...

Minerva McGonagall herself.

* * *

My mother and father was first laughing in disbelief until Minerva showed magic. That's when they freaked out. They freaked out before protecting themselves against the corner along with their children. It was clear that they did not view me as their child at all as they looked at me with fearful eyes. After all these years they were finally gonna abandon me and me being a witch simply gave them a clearer answer to their questions about me.

I went with Minerva outside to speak with her as my parents had screamed for us to go away.

Minerva apologize to me several times but I told her that it would sooner or later happen anyway. I asked her about the magical world and what my options are now. I certainly did not want to live with people who would live in fear around me. Although Minerva sympathized with me she told me that I still had to live here until I could buy my own place. No shit lady! She enchanted my parents to give their back cards to me so that I could use it for my school supplies.

You will never guess who I met at Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Harry Potter. Last time I saw you was when you were only a baby", McGonagall said before introducing me briefly. "Lucinda Knight here is also a first year like you".

"Hello", he said to me with a tiny smile.

"Hello", I said politely. "Are you getting money for your supplies too?".

"We've already done that", he said.

"Well then I suppose that we will meet in school later. I need to go get the money fixed now. Mrs. McGonagall, shall we go?", she nodded and said goodbye to Harry.

We walked towards a goblin who exchanged about two hundred pounds for galleons. After that I needed to get a wand and a school uniform, along with books. Geez, given the fact that Hogwarts are supposed to be the best school in Europe they sure are not very efficient.

Once McGonagall dropped me off the enchantment on my parents went away and they tried to remember what had happened. All they knew was that I was a witch and had gotten my school supplies. They never knew I got them by using Jack's bank card.

* * *

When it was time to drop me off they simply did what was required. They didn't say goodbye to me as Rosalie and Jack drove off almost instantly. I simply shrugged my shoulders and walked towards the platform. That's when I met Harry Potter once again. Ain't I a lucky girl? Unfortunately I wasn't a fan of Harry. In fact I was more or less on Voldemort's side. However this was reality and the world Voldemort wanted to create wouldn't let someone like me live in peacefully.

"Hello Harry".

"Hello... eh, uh...", it was clear he had forgotten me.

"Lucinda Knight".

"Ah, yes. Did you find the platform?".

"No but I know where it is. See that wall over there. Just go straight through it".

"What?".

"Just watch", and then I just simply went ahead. I waited for a few moments and Harry soon turned up.

"See".

"How did you know?".

"Mrs. McGonagall told me. Now let's go and talk with that handsome conductor over there", I suggested as he followed me and I explained to the man that we didn't know where to put our baggage. In an instant all of them disappeared and he explained to use that they were already over at Hogwarts. Magic was just awesome.

Harry and I then went to sit at an unoccupied compartment. Everything was calm and we did have a nice chat. I did not mind telling him about my family and he seemed to trust me enough to tell me about his. We both had something in common. Families that didn't want us. We recognized each other as two kindred spirits and from then on we got very close.

I do wonder where Ron Weasley went. I mean weren't he supposed to turn up at some point? Oh, well I don't care about the story line anyway.

Hermione however did show up and asked us if we had seen a toad. I suggested to her to find some upperclassman to accio the toad since it would otherwise take too long to find it. She did take my suggestion into consideration and thanked me later for it.

Now Draco Malfoy was surely the most obnoxious little kid in this story. But he wasn't a villain and no true threat either.

"Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy", he opened the compartment door while his buddies stood outside. All of them completely disregarded me.

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter", Harry simply said.

"Charmed", then Draco turned towards me. "And you are?".

"Lucinda Knight", I simply said.

"Muggle-born?", he tilted his head.

"Correct Mr. Malfoy", then he scoffed at me before turning to wards Harry and trying to chat with him.

"I'll have you know that Lucinda Knight is bigger person than you will ever be if you keep up with that attitude. She has been nothing but polite towards you and yet you criticize her without no shame".

Draco did not know what to say at all. He didn't want to lose an important connection like Harry Potter.

"I'm sorry Ms. Knight if I have been rude", he said bowing like a true gentleman.

"Apology accepted. Are your friends not going to come in and sit with us?", I wondered. "Or do they like to stand the whole way to school".

"No, I suppose I was gonna have this visit for a short time. I didn't intend to talk this much. Well, then I shall be on my way. But it was a pleasure to meet both of you", he said and walked away.

"He was nice", I said.

"You can't be serious?", Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

"If you have walked in his shoes Harry then you would understand. From what I've heard from Mrs. McGonagall was that a lot of pure-blooded wizards harbor prejudice against muggles. And it isn't simply prejudice that came on a snap. Do your remember about those witch trials you would learn in school about?".

"Ah, yes. I understand now. So what you are saying is that because wizards lost their important family members to humans prejudice against witches it grew hate and prejudice on the wizard side as well".

"Yes. While the rest of the human world have remembered history but forgotten about the pain and suffering the wizard world never forgot it. Though this prejudice they have has no logic towards it whatsoever. You see they think that muggle-born are weaker. But if I have understood correctly. Muggle-born wizards and witches are the ones that bring new fresh blood to old wizard family. Apparently it happens that when old families only keep to themselves to birth children among them their powers reduces until there is nothing left. The child who would unfortunately experience this would become called a squib and be shunned by society and family for having no magical powers".

"That's horrible", Harry said. "I guess there is a darker side to this magical world".

"Of course Harry. Every world will have some sort of flaw within in it, what did you think this world would be?".

"I don't know something fantastic compared to the normal human world".

"If you think this is a fantasy Harry you are wrong. It is reality. In other words you left one reality to another and I suggest you gear yourself up for whatever is gonna come your way. Seeing how Malfoy talked and talked about you being the boy you lived. I think you should start from there and gather information".

Harry simply stared outside.

* * *

I wasn't the bit surprised about seeing the Common Hall. Then we were all gathered in front of the sorting hat.

"Knight, Lucinda!", I went to sit on the chair.

 _Ho~ this is interesting. I cannot read your mind. However your blood lineage is indeed interesting… I think you will fit well in Ravenclaw!_

Knew the hat would put me there. Now I just needed to sit quietly and wait until I could truly begin to eat. Why did Dumbledore have to speak for so long.

I got my own room and befriended my fellow Ravenclaw room mates.

* * *

 **The next 1st year of school went like this.**

Harry befriended Hermione and since she was his friend Draco did not pick on her. Draco and Harry were on good terms and somehow Draco ended up taking Ron's place in the story. Now it was Hermione, Draco and Harry that became the golden trio. They solved the mystery about the philosopher's stone. Of course I gave out clues here and then because I couldn't take it when they clearly were oblivious to the logic in front of them.

Harry and Snape were on pretty good terms. Without Ron's annoying subjective influence Harry had much more time to think clearly about the words Snape used and analyse them to understand him better. Had Harry not been so prejudiced and one-sided he would have realized why Snape pushed him around with the excuse that he was just like his father. He then asked Snape about what his father had done and when Harry came to now his father's horrible past he was immune to all the praises people sang about his father.

Harry find the mirror of desires but I told him that you shouldn't continue to dream but make those dreams into reality. Harry wanted a family. Then he just needed to make one. We could use Hermione's time turner in year three to go back in time, though I would keep those plans to myself of course.

It became clearer to Harry that Dumbledore tried to interfere in his life and Harry no longer trusted him. Good boy.

When it was Harry's birthday Hermione and Draco threw him a surprise party on Minerva's approval.

When it was winter Harry and I cuddled in the sofa as it was nearly empty in Hogwarts. All children had gone to their homes to celebrate with their families we and a few others were left here because our families either had other plans or you didn't have family.

I gifted Harry a diary. A magical diary he could use to communicate with Hermione, Draco and I without sending letters. This book was like Facebook- okay it was Facebook but just with magic. I was the creator of this book so of course I knew. Hermione and Draco were so impressed by this book that they suggested that I should make more and sell them. I told them that I needed money for that and Draco was more than willing to sponsor it. I spoke with Lucius Malfoy. I spoke with him on the mirror page, which was equivalent to a video call. Lucius hated me of course but when he saw a good business deal he of course wouldn't simply reject it. Our deal was that He would receive seventy percent of this business and that Draco would get ten percent of the profits. To make it fair I divided the twenty percent equally between Hermione and Harry. In other words I got nothing but I didn't mind. I was already rich enough.

It turned out that after Harry and I decided to go during the Holidays to the bank to check or blood-lineage. Harry paid for my fee as well, that nice boy. Harry was the heir to Gryffindor and Slytherin apparently. He was probably the heir to Slytherin because of Voldemort's death or physical death. He was also the heir to the Black and Potter House and therefore had a lot of money and influence. As proof of stepping up to be the heir he received two rings. The first silver ring had a black diamond and the other ring that was of gold had deep a deep red crystal on it.

As for me I wasn't the heir to Ravenclaw as I thought I was due to those misleading words that sorting hat had told me in my head. However I was apparently the last living descendant of Empress Hao. Meaning I was the sole heiress of a whole ancient empire. Guess the gold that was left for me? Endless my friends endless. As proof of being the Empress of the Empire Hunan I wore necklace of a blue phoenix around my neck. I also wore a jade ring that was actually a space storage and also an earring of the symbol of Hunan which was a blue lotus flower. Chances were of course that nobody would recognize me as and empress but whatever. I didn't intend to rebuild the empire anyway. But seeing all these wonderful jewelries really did want to make pursue my dream of becoming a jewelry designer.

There was also books left behind. Spell books and normal novels etc.

Everything in the vault was mine...

* * *

At the end of the year Quirell was defeated and died. Gryffindor won the house points competition. And I had made a special gift for Harry and huge prank for Dumbledore. Yes, I showed Harry and everyone a memory of my past life of a Youtube video named "Harry Potter - The Rap". Of course you could only see the video and nothing that said Youtube. It suddenly floated up as there were clouds forming a huge screen like in a movie theater.

Dumbledore trying to keep it in as he saw Voldemort "win" was hilarious.

Most enjoyed the music but a lot of the people in the dining hall was left speechless or in confusion.

To begin with seeing a noseless man left them wondering about who that was or who those people were. Then seeing Hagrid telling Harry that he was wizard just made everyone looked strangely at him. Everyone was confused with Harry hanging around Ron or Hermione beating Malfoy since these two were friends and Ron could barely be called friend. Everyone enjoyed however Hermione and Ron's conversations. They were golden. Snape's rating rose up among students as he sounded pretty good. Having smoke come out of Harry's ears made everyone laugh. That innocent face Harry had when he first saw Gringott was priceless. And then seeing Ron, Hermione and Harry all grown made them realize what the story was. And just when they thought it was over the music suddenly started and you saw Harry jumping for his letters.

"What is this?", was the most common question the other most common question was that everyone wondered who lied behind it and they would never figure out that it was me. Too bad Dumbledore. You have no one to bash or get rid off.

* * *

Because of the "Facebook"- yes I am shameless enough to plagiarize, we could keep easier in touch with Harry. Because of Harry wealth and him being the heir to two households Harry no longer needed to stay with his muggle relatives. So he moved to the Black residence. Afterwards we spoke a lot about his godfather Sirius Black and we really did want a retrial. This time we would have a competent lawyer.

The whole summer was spent on getting Sirius Black free from Azkaban.


End file.
